Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors Battle Royale (Peep4Life and ZackAttackX Collab)
Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors Battle Royale is a bonus episode of ZackAttackX's One Minute Melees and fifth collab with Peep4Life. Description Left 4 Dead Survivors Battle Royale! Bill, Francis, Zoey and Louis now see each other as enemies! Which of the original Left 4 Dead survivors will... survive? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight (Peep4Life) Location: No Mercy - Chapter 5: Rooftop Finale! (Mercy Hospital Roof) Francis spawned inside the building with the radio, Louis spawns under the helipad, Bill spawns on the roof that the survivors drop from and Zoey spawns to the right of the radio room. All survivors have their typical Left 4 Dead 1 load outs with the exception of throwing items. There's only room for one! Fight! ' Bill immediately took cover behind the vent and shot at Louis. Louis stayed behind cover and tried to break towards the ramp. He made it but was spotted by Zoey, who fired a round at him, forcing him to back track, right into Bill's line of fire. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Louis ran to the radio room where Francis was startled and fired his auto shotgun, blasting Louis' insides out. '''Louis is eliminated by Francis! "The manager's down for the count..." ' Francis then ran up the stairs but was pinned down by Zoey's hunting rifle rounds. Zoey ran down towards where Louis lay and had to slam the door shut to stop Bill picking her off from behind. Francis got on the minigun and fired at Bill, who barely shifted behind a wall. The gunfire was so loud that Francis could barely hear himself shout "BURN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" And guess what else he failed to hear? Zoey! She snuck up behind him and fired a single shot from her pistol (visits to the firing range with dad were proving useful!) Francis' body slumped and was tangled up on the barbed wire. 'Francis is eliminated by Zoey! "And then there were two..." ' Bill fired at Zoey, but her short height made for an easy dodge. Zoey fired back but Bill was not going down! Zoey ran down the back of the building and around the other side to Bill. Bill climbed the ladder to get where Zoey had been. Zoey chased him up the ladder and clocked him with the butt of her rifle. She then stood over him and went to fire- but Bill shot first, and a pistol bullet penetrated Zoey's knee. Bill got up and now it was his turn to stand tall, but Zoey kicked him in the knee, the one injured in Vietnam! Bill yelled in pain and fell on the floor and Zoey took her pistol again and put a bullet into the neck of Bill. 'Bill is eliminated by Zoey! "Its not going to get any better you know..." ' '''KO Zoey then went to the radio and began the finale. "OK I am on my way. ETA 15 minutes. Just hang in there. News chopper 5 out." Conclusion (Peep4Life) This melee's winner is: Zoey! Fight (ZackAttackX) Location: No Mercy - Chapter 3 - The Sewers (Outside Burger Tank). Ok, since I have no way of starting this fight, here's the rundown: Bill's equipment: M16 Assault Rifle, Dual Pistols, Molotov, Pills, Medkit. Francis' equipment: Auto Shotgun, Dual Pistols, Pipe Bomb, Pills, Medkit. Zoey's equipment: Hunting Rifle, Dual Pistols, Molotov, Pills, Medkit. Louis' equipment: M16 Assault Rifle, Dual Pistols, Pipe Bomb, Pills, Medkit. Bill spawns in the warehouse by the hole in the floor. Francis spawns under the shelter next to the lift. Zoey spawns in the building next to the gas station. Louis spawns in the Burger Tank restaurant, in the closet. There are 4 propane tanks, 4 gas cans and 4 oxygen tanks scattered across the map. The area is completely devoid of any infected. The lift has been raised and the ladder had been dropped, allowing survivors to climb up. The gas station is not destroyed, but can be destroyed in the fight. Ok, now that that's out of the way, IT'S SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! FIGHT! Louis emerged from the closet and ran to the tanker. He took cover at the front of it. Francis ran towards the shutter, staying in the shadows. Zoey peeked out of the window and noticed Francis. She shot at him with her Hunting Rifle. Luckily, Francis was still alive, say for a large brown streak in his pants. Louis noticed Francis making a break for the shutters and threw a Pipe Bomb to lure him out. Francis ran the other way... and out into the open. Bill, Louis and Zoey all noticed him and fired. Francis SOMEHOW managed to evade them all, revealing everyone's position. Bill knew he had to take out Zoey quickly. He ran along the top of the shelter, aiming for Zoey. Zoey had backed up behind the wall to reload. Louis saw Bill laying down suppressing fire on Zoey and took the opportunity to shoot Bill in the chest with his rifle. The veteran collapsed to the ground and his equipment rolled off the top of the shelter. LOUIS KILLED BILL Zoey turned to see what was going on. She noticed Bill's dead body and snuck out behind the dumpster. She looked down her scope and saw Louis firing at Francis, but not killing him. Just as she went to put a bullet in his head, she noticed a Molotov flying at Louis. Francis picked up Bill's Molotov that had rolled off the shelter and threw it at Louis. Louis was set alight and Zoey finished him off with a headshot from her Hunting Rifle. ZOEY KILLED LOUIS Zoey ran for the garage and jumped through the window. Francis noticed her and pulled out his dual pistols. He fired at her, but missed. Francis grabbed an oxygen tank and charged at Zoey. Zoey kept firing at him with her Hunting Rifle and managed to clip him on the arm. Francis squealed in a manly tone (thanks for the inspiration, Peep! xD) and limped. Zoey fired her last shot from her magazine at Francis, who blocked it with the oxygen tank, causing it to start whistling. Francis threw the oxygen tank through the window and it landed right next to Zoey. She tried to roll out of the way, but couldn't escape from the explosion. It incapacitated her and Francis jumped through the window and shot her from point blank in the chest with his Auto Shotgun. FRANCIS KILLED ZOEY! K.O! Francis grabbed his medkit and healed. He then grabbed everyone else's health kit and healed from them too! Just as he was about to continue with the mission, he heard three voices from inside Burger Tank. "I know you can hear me goddamnit, let me the hell out!" "I'm trapped in here! Let me out!" "Someone? Anyone help, please!" Francis grabbed all nearby propane tanks, gas cans and oxygen tanks, placed them by the closet door and shot them. The explosion was so loud, it started an unofficial crescendo event! HERE THEY COME! Conclusion (ZackAttackX) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... FRANCIS!Category:ZackAttackXtra Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Collab One Minute Melees